


Missed Connections

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: The reader sees the same guy almost everywhere on campus. Despite her friends encouraging, she is too shy to talk to him, but will that all change when there’s a post on the school’s missed connections page?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

“Why haven’t you ever brought me here before?” Pepper demanded as she smacked your arm.

“To Late Night? Maybe because you’re usually in bed by 8:30 and it doesn’t open until 9.”

“I still don’t understand how you go to bed before nine every night,” Natasha commented incredulously as she stole a fry from your plate.

“She’s a morning person.” You pretended to gag.

“Well we can’t all be practically nocturnal.”

“Whatever works, Pep.”

You glanced at the time and then quickly scanned the room only to sigh quietly.

“Who do you keep looking for?”

“Her long-distance boyfriend.”

You rolled your eyes but otherwise didn’t comment.

“Wait, why haven’t I heard about this guy and how is he long distance if he’s here?”

“Nat’s just talking shit again.” 

Pepper didn’t believe you and turned to Natasha for explanation.

“There’s this guy who y/n sees everywhere and she thinks he’s super cute, but she refuses to talk to him,” she added pointedly.

“Why won’t you talk to him?”

“Because I don’t know him.” Your tone added the “duh”. 

They both looked at you like you were crazy.

“That’s how you make friends, y/n. You talked to us just fine.”

“Well that’s because my brain still functions when I’m around you.”

“Are you implying I’m not dazzling?” Natasha asked feigning insult.

“Dazzling as you are, you’re not my type,” you smirked.

“Your loss,” she shrugged.

“Then what is your type?” Pepper asked.

“That guy that she sees every day when we leave chem lecture. Right? Tall, blonde, typical boy next door…” Wanda asked as she slid into the booth next to you and you groaned and dropped your head to your arms.

“You knew about this guy too?”

“Of course. It’s hilarious. She gets this goofy grin every time he walks by on our way out of lecture.”

“I hate you all.”

“You love us.”

“Oh look. There he is.”

“Where?” Pepper asked, trying to follow Nat’s gaze.

You couldn’t help it. Your head swiveled to look for him too.

“By the smoothie station.”

Sure enough there was your mystery man waiting in line with a group of his friends. He was laughing openly, loudly enough you could hear it even from the other side of the room.

“Aww she’s swooning.”

“I am not. Can we please talk about anything else?”

“Fine,” Natasha grumbled, but didn’t offer a change of subject.

“Did you guys hear about the new Facebook page for the anonymously confessing your love for people at the university?” Wanda asked.

You and Nat glanced at each other quizzically but Pepper nodded.

“It’s more of a missed connections sort of thing, but most people are using it to shout out to people they have crushes on.”

“How do you not know about this, Nat? I tagged you in one last week?”

“You know I never pay attention to those sorts of things.”

Still she pulled up the page on her laptop to search through her notifications.

“Oh would you look at that.” 

You quickly read aloud over her shoulder, “To the gorgeous redhead drinking coffee and reading outside of the main lecture hall in the Poli Sci building on Tuesday around noon. Thanks for brightening my day after an awful exam.”

“That’s sweet.”

Natasha shrugged but you could tell she was flattered as she continued to stroll.

“Here’s one about y/n.”

“To the y/h/c girl who I see all the time all over campus. You always seem to look down when I pass by but sometimes I look back and see you giggling. Your smile could light up the whole world. I wish you’d smile my way sometime.”

“There’s nothing in that post that says it could be me.”

“It certainly sounds like how you act around him.”

“Let’s see what the comments say,” Pepper suggested.

The four of you crowded around the laptop.

“Sam Wilson tagged someone named Steve Rogers and asked them if he posted it.”

“Click on his profile,” Wanda insisted.

Your jaw dropped. “Oh my god. It’s him.”

“I told you.”

“We still don’t know that he wrote it or that he was talking about me,” you said although you were starting to hope.

“Yeah, but we know what your next move is.”

“Nat, I’m not going to talk to him because of some anonymous confession.”

“No, but you can do what he asked. And smile at him.”

You considered it, glancing over at the table he currently occupied with his friends.

“I guess I could do that,” you muttered as he caught your eye and you gave him a small smile.

He grinned back and you couldn’t help but hope maybe it wasn’t a missed connection after all.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m loving the earmuff and peacoat combo, y/n.” 

“Thanks,” You smiled at Wanda as you waited for the subway. 

“I’m partial to the pompom hat look,” Natasha grinned. 

“I didn’t want to mess up my hair,” you admitted. 

“Hoping to run into somebody?” Tony asked as he waggled his eyebrows. 

You glared at Pepper’s boyfriend who shrugged as he held her hand. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” 

Tony had been extremely amused when he heard about your “ships in the night” romance as he liked to call it. And he took every opportunity to tease you about it. 

“If you run into him today, will you please talk to him?” Pepper begged. 

Your friends had been pressuring you to strike up a conversation all semester, but so far you had only managed to smile and wave (which you considered an accomplishment). The conversation was interrupted when the subway arrived and you all hurried in. Luckily the car was almost empty so you sat on either side of the aisle. 

“So? Will you?” Tony prompted. 

“I’ll think about it.” 

“Come on, running into him on campus is one thing. Running into him roaming around the city is a sign.”

“Okay, maybe it’s a sign,” you conceded. “If I see him tonight, I’ll go say hi.” 

Your friends cheered, excited you were finally going to take a leap. 

“How come it wasn’t a sign when we saw him at the museum?”

“Bruce!” you hissed. 

“Wait, wait, wait. You saw him at the museum?” 

You sighed and glared at Bruce before answering. 

“We may have passed each other when we were roaming through the modern art wing.” 

“And the Aztec wing, and the China wing,” Bruce added unhelpfully. 

“So that’s why you were so happy when you got back. I assumed you just really liked art.” 

You rolled your eyes at Pepper’s observation. 

“That boy’s face is art,” Wanda sighed wistfully. 

“Forget about his face. His ass is art.” Nat winked at you and you flushed scarlet. 

It was a relief when you finally got to the tree lighting, because your friend’s were too busy enjoying the holiday cheer to rag on you. The six of you roamed around, popping into stores to do some holiday shopping. 

The rest of your friends went to stake out a good spot to watch the tree lighting from while you purchased the ornaments you had picked out for your parents. By the time you had made it through the line, the marketplace was filled to the brim and you had no idea where your friends were. 

When none of them answered your calls or texts you decided to just weave through the crowd towards the front. You had made it about twenty feet when you saw _him_. He and his friends stood well above most of the crowd and even in the chaos his laugh was recognizable. 

You froze. He hadn’t seen you yet and you still had no idea where your friends were. You could either walk towards him and hope he noticed you or you could walk the total opposite direction. Before you could make your decision you heard Nat yell your name. 

You finally spotted your friends standing on the stone wall that surrounded one of the trees. You caught her eye and waved and started weaving through the crowd. Once you had fought your way through to them you eyed the two foot wall warily. 

“Get up here, y/n!” 

You planted your foot on the wall and pushed with all of your might but it wasn’t quite enough and you were quickly falling backwards. Before you could hit the ground though, a pair of hands grabbed you and pulled you up. 

“Thanks, Bruce.” 

“No problem. You alright?’ He asked still holding onto your hands. 

You nodded and self-consciously fixed your jacket as you glanced at your friends. Clint and Viz had joined the group so everyone was paired off except for you and Bruce. You and he shared a wry smile as you stood together. 

Tony had tried to set you up on multiple occasions. And Bruce was a good friend but you just weren’t attracted to him. Besides he had a massive crush on this girl, Betty, in your bio lecture. Still more often than not you were the awkward single friends together. It was a comfortable arrangement, so it was no surprise when he wrapped an arm around your shoulder and you wrapped yours around his waist. 

As you listened to the last few performers before the tree was lit, your eyes scanned the crowd. You easily spotted Steve and his friends. They were all looking at you, but before you could smile and wave, they abruptly turned around and you frowned. 

Hoping it was just a coincidence you focused on the music and the lights. It really was beautiful. Once the crowd thinned after the tree was lit, your group made your way to the front to take pictures. Once Tony started formulating plans to steal an ornament off the tree that was surrounded by security guards, you all decided it was time to go. 

When you got back to your dorm you passed Steve on the way to the elevator and smiled and waved, but his return smile was just a bit dimmer than normal. You wanted to say something but before you had the chance he was gone. 

* * *

You didn’t have time to look for or even really think about Steve in the following week. You were in the Science building by five a.m. every morning and you left long after midnight. You pretty much only came out to take your exams. 

By the time you finished your last final (you had the last exam slot in the entire week, naturally) you were exhausted and all you wanted was food and your bed. You groaned internally when you walked into the dining hall and realized they had closed the majority of it since most people had headed home. 

You unenthusiastically loaded your plate with pizza and grabbed a drink before trying to find a seat. Clearly the dining hall had overestimated how many people would leave early for the holidays because every chair was taken and every booth was filled. You made one final loop before spotting an empty chair at a corner table, a table full of Steve’s friends, although he was nowhere in sight. 

You took a deep breath and forced yourself to walk over to them. You felt like there was lead in your stomach as you approached the rambunctious table. 

They abruptly stopped talking when they noticed you. 

“Hi,” you squeaked out. “Do you mind if I borrow that chair?” 

There weren’t really any open tables but you could just sit in a corner somewhere. 

“Why don’t you just join us?” The dark haired boy who you saw Steve with most often offered.

“I don’t want to bother you,” you shook you head slightly. 

He grinned and you knew immediately he was aware of how charming he was. 

“You’re not, doll. I promise.” 

“Well, thank you. I’m y/n by the way.”

“Bucky. It’s nice to meet you.” 

You slid into the open chair and took a sip of your water as the other two guys introduced themselves. Their names were Thor and Sam. 

“So, y/n, what’s your major?” Sam asked. 

“General biology. For now,” you added before biting into your pizza. 

“Are you thinking about changing?” **_  
_**

“Probably not changing, but I might specialize. What about you guys?”

“Poli Sci and Econ,” Thor reported. “Kind of a family thing.” 

He didn’t sound thrilled and you nodded understandingly. 

“I’m a psych major. And Bucky’s an engineer,” he added elbowing him when he noticed his friend was busy texting. 

“What?” he looked up suddenly. “Yeah. Engineer.” 

“I’ve seen you around the science building,” you admitted nonchalantly. 

You so desperately wanted to ask about Steve but you didn’t want to be creepy. They all smirked though at your comment. Obviously you hadn’t gone unnoticed. 

“Stevie and I have seen you around too.” 

“Oh is he an engineer too?” 

Bucky snorted slightly. 

“No. He’ll probably be bio. He’s pushing off declaring an actual major until the last possible second. Aka May of this year. But he is pre-med. Which is why we’re taking orgo right now. Actually, I think we have orgo with your boyfriend.” 

You gave him a confused look. 

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” 

Sam and Thor looked smug and Bucky looked relieved. 

“Really? Dark-haired, glasses, really smart.” 

It clicked then. 

“Oh you mean, Bruce.” 

“Yeah. Him.” 

“We’re not dating,” You chuckled. “We’re just the only single friends in our group so we get shoved together all the time.” 

“Got it.” 

After a moment of awkward silence, you asked about their plans for break. 

“Sleeping. And eating home cooked meals,” Bucky grinned. 

“Sounds about right,” you agreed.

“Excuse me. I’ve got to make a call.” 

You smiled and turned your attention to Sam and Thor.

“What about you two?” 

They were both going to spend some time hitting the slopes and their conversation quickly devolved into an argument about which snow conditions were the best. You used the distraction to finally scarf down the pizza. 

When you glanced at your watch you realized that it was after nine and you still had to pack for your five a.m. flight. 

“It was really nice meeting you both. I hope you have a great winter break.” 

“You’re leaving?” Thor asked, disappointed. 

“I’ve got to pack. I need to be at the airport in a few hours.” 

“Well, have a great break. I’m sure we’ll see you around.” 

“Say bye to Bucky for me.” 

You quickly dumped your dishes on the conveyor belt and exited the dining hall. You were waiting for the elevator when the fact that you were done finally hit you and you started to do a little happy dance. You weren’t expecting the doors to slide open to reveal a yawning Steve as you were doing said happy dance. 

“Just finish finals?” he asked, clearly trying to hold back laughter.

“That obvious?” you asked as you switched places in the elevator. 

You were surprised your voice came out as steady as it did, considering most of your brain was cataloguing what he looked after a nap (you suspected). His hair was stuck up at odd angles and he was wearing plaid pajama bottoms and a half-zipped hoodie without anything under it. Your imagination was having a field day. 

He shrugged. “That’s a classic post finals happy dance.” 

The elevator started dinging angrily for you to either get in or out at the same time his phone started ringing. 

“See ya. Have a good break,” you said quickly before hitting the button for your floor. 

“You too. Oh, wait.” 

He started to say something else but the doors closed before he got it out. You leaned against the wall heavily as you giggled to yourself. You were slightly mortified but mostly you were just giddy. 

* * *

As you were waiting to board your plane, your phone vibrated twice. Once for a facebook notification and once for a text from the group chat you had with the girls. 

You opened the facebook notification first. It was a tag from Natasha in another Missed Connections post. 

MC#578: To the beautiful y/h/c girl who I (still) see all the time. I finally got to talk to you tonight but I was too flustered by your killer post finals happy dance that I didn’t manage to catch your name. But I’m still calling it progress. Next time maybe I’ll manage to introduce myself. But for now thanks for ending my semester on a high note. Have a great break. See you in January. 

You covered your mouth as you tried to suppress the giddiness that was rising. When you managed to get it under control you opened the text. It was a one word command from Nat. 

**_Natasha (4:15AM):_** SPILL!

Unfortunately for her that would have to wait until you landed. 


	3. Chapter 3

“So we’ve officially covered everything that’s fair game on the exam,” Bruce said triumphantly.

You and Betty cheered. 

“I vote, we take a thirty minute break. Let our brains revive themselves. And then do another round of review before we call it a night,” Betty suggested. 

“I think that’s a fabulous idea,” you agreed. 

“Sounds good to me.” 

Bruce shut his textbook and pulled off his glasses, rubbing at his eyes. 

“I’m going to grab some more food. Do you guys want anything?” Betty offered. 

“I’m good.” 

“No thanks.” 

“Alright. Back in a few.” 

Once she was out of earshot, you slid over next to Bruce. 

“You guys seem to be hitting it off.” 

“What are you talking about? We’ve just been studying?” 

“The lingering glances. Her laughing at your lame science jokes.” 

He held his hand to his heart as though he were wounded. “I thought you loved my lame science jokes.” 

You laughed and nudged his shoulder. 

“Love, sure. Actually find funny?” you grimaced and he rolled his eyes. “But seriously you should ask her to hang out after the exam..” 

“And you should take your own advice.” 

“I would if I ever saw him this semester. There’s been literally zero sign of him. I’ve seen his friends plenty of times, but… maybe he went abroad last minute.” 

Bruce shook his head. 

“No, he didn’t. He’s in my orgo 2 lecture.” 

Surprisingly that didn’t buoy your spirits all that much. You were nervous he was avoiding you. 

“Come on,” you urged. “At least one of us should get our love connection this semester.”

Before you could go too far down that rabbit hole Betty returned with a plate of chicken fingers and you could no longer ignore your hunger. 

“Okay, I take it back. I want food. I’ll be back.” 

You climbed out of the booth and grabbed your ID and phone before hurrying into line. 

You wanted to give Betty and Bruce as much alone time as possible so you started looking for someone you could sit with for the time being. That was when you spotted Thor and Sam in a booth just inside the doors. 

“Hey fellas, mind if I sit with you for a bit?” 

“Y/n!” Thor boomed. In your few encounters you had figured out he was typically happy to see everyone. “Of course.” 

He slid over so you could sit. You smiled at Sam and their other friend. 

“Hi, I’m y/n.” You smiled. 

“Scott. It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

You arched an eyebrow at the word “finally” and Sam elbowed him in the ribs. 

“I said finally. I meant it’s just nice to meet you. You seem like a really cool person. From your appearance.” 

“Real smooth,” Sam snarked, rolling his eyes. 

“So how’s the semester treating you guys?” You asked as you tried to hide your smile because obviously the guys talked about you.

Scott and Sam shrugged, but Thor groaned. 

“It’s already kicking my ass. What about you?” 

“Drowning. I had a chem exam Monday and I have a bio exam tomorrow. But hey, that’s what I signed up for.” 

You leaned around the back of the booth so you could watch your friends. Betty was giggling at something Bruce had said and he was attempting to look cool. 

“Trying to avoid someone?” Sam asked as he tried to see who you were looking at. 

“No. My friend Bruce has a crush on this girl in our bio class who just so happens to be my lab partner. So I invited her to study with us and now we’re taking a break so I’m trying to stay scarce for as long as possible.” 

“And here I thought you were just wanted to spend some time with us,” Thor teased. 

“I mean that’s just a bonus,” you informed him as you smiled sweetly. 

“I was hoping you’d say that. I’m having a party at my apartment tomorrow night. Do you want to come?” 

The prospect was a bit daunting and you hesitated. 

“You can bring your friends of course,” he said quickly. “The more the merrier.” 

“Okay. Maybe. I’ll talk to my friends.” 

He grinned broadly. 

“Alright. Here, why don’t you give me your number and I’ll text you the details.” 

You opened up a new text message and handed over your phone to Thor so he could text himself while you chatted with Scott and Sam. Conversation was easy, and you quickly lost track of time. You would have stayed talking to them until Late Night closed, but Bruce texted you rapid fire to get your attention. 

“I’ve got to go. I’ll see you guys later.” 

“See ya.” 

“Good luck on your exam.”

“Come out tomorrow night and celebrate,” Sam suggested with a wink. 

“I’ll try and swing by,” you promised. “Good night.” 

You quickly rejoined your friends and returned to studying. Bruce and Betty called it around midnight but you continued studying until Late Night closed at two. 

* * *

As you eyed the mountain of stuff you had to get back to your room, you silently cursed yourself from not bringing your backpack down earlier. You had made so many small runs up to your room for studying materials that you couldn’t really carry it all. 

“Need a hand?” 

Your eyes widened in surprise when you looked up and found Steve standing there with a hesitant expression. You were going to refuse but then your laptop slipped off the top of the stack and he snatched it before it could smash on the ground. 

“That’d be great. Thanks,” you conceded, handing over your textbook. 

Tucking the multitude of colored pens into the front pocket of your hoodie, you shoved the loose papers into the front of your notebook and hugged the stack of them to your chest. 

“All set?” 

You nodded and fell in step beside him. 

“Bio exam tomorrow?” 

“Yes, unfortunately.” 

“Do you have Fury?” he asked as you walked towards the elevators. 

“Yeah. He’s super intimidating. I think it’s the eye patch.” 

“It’s definitely the eye patch,” he agreed with a snort. “And the leather duster. Are Phil and Maria still TAing?” 

You nodded as you stepped inside the elevator. “I have Phil for discussion. He’s the best.” 

“Absolutely,” Steve agreed leaning against the opposite wall. “You should try to go to his office hours all the time if you can. He has the coolest gadgets.” 

“I already do. I’m convinced he’s really a spy,” you confided with a giggle. 

“I completely agree. One time he actually kicked open the door and tactical rolled into office hours.” 

“No he didn’t,” you gasped. 

“Cross my heart,” he grinned. 

“Oh my god. That is too funny.” 

The elevator doors slid open on your floor and you sighed. You wished you had more time. He walked you all the way to your door, waiting patiently while you fished out your keys. You silently pushed open your door and dumped your notebooks on your desk before turning back to Steve and taking your textbook and laptop back from him. 

“Thanks for your help,” you smiled and bit your lip.

He grinned and scratched behind his ear. 

“Any time. Good luck on your exam.” 

“Thanks.”

You both hesitated, before he mumbled, “Good night.” 

“Good night.” 

You slipped into your room and locked the door leaning up against it for a moment, before swearing under your breath. 

“Shit. I still didn’t introduce myself.” 

* * *

“So what did you guys think?” you asked as the three of you walked out of the exam. 

“I feel really good. I didn’t leave any blank so that’s a plus,” Betty reported as she tucked her pen into the front pocket of her backpack.

You looked to Bruce for his answer. 

“About the same. There wasn’t anything off the wall.” 

“Agreed. I’m just glad that and chem are over and I can actually enjoy the weekend.” 

Betty nodded excitedly. 

“Any fun plans?” 

“I actually got invited to a party tonight. Do you guys wanna come?” 

Bruce shuffled his feet slightly. 

“We’re actually going to First Friday at the Science Museum.” 

“They’re having a robot dance off before they open the floor for a massive party,” Betty elaborated. 

You couldn’t help but grin at them. You did manage to refrain from squealing. 

“It sounds like a blast. I hope you guys have fun.” 

“I think we will,” Betty smiled before glancing at her watch. “Oh crap. I’m going to be late for work. I’ll see you guys later.” 

“I’ll pick you up at 6:30,” Bruce told her. 

“Looking forward to it.” 

You waved until she was out the doors and then you gave in, squealing and flailing at Bruce. 

“Yay! I’m so excited for you.” 

“I’m so nervous. What if I screw it up?” 

“You’re not going to screw it up. It’s going to be great. I’m so proud.” 

He rolled his eyes and tugged on the straps of his backpack. “Come on, we have to meet the others for lunch.” 

You practically skipped towards the dining hall tugging Bruce behind. He was outright laughing at your enthusiasm by the time you sat down with the others. 

“I really wasn’t expecting this amount of giddiness just because I’m going to the Science Museum.”

“With the girl you’ve been crushing on,” you pointed out with a smirk. 

“That’s neither here nor there,” he spoke noncommittally. “Besides. I asked my crush out. That means it’s your turn. You have to talk to him.” 

“Well she already has. Late last night,” Pepper smirked as she sipped her coffee. 

“What does that mean?” Tony asked, looking up from his notebook where he was scribbling down his latest idea. 

You thought you had been quiet enough to avoid waking Pepper, but her knowing look told you that you were wrong. 

“Well, y/n, was walked back to our room by a certain someone we all technically don’t know.” 

“And you didn’t text us immediately?” 

“I’ve been busy. I needed sleep. I had an exam,” you drew out the last word pointedly. 

“And now you’re done so you can spill,” Wanda concluded with a grin. 

Knowing they weren’t going to let it go and honestly still being giddy about it, you rapidly recounted the journey from the dining hall to your room. It wasn’t terribly exciting in retrospect but you still beamed at the memory. After the gushing wrapped up Clint shook his head at you. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t give him your number.” 

“Technically she didn’t even give him her name,” Nat smirked at you and you stuck your tongue out in reply. 

“He didn’t give me his either!” you argued. 

“That doesn’t make anything better.” 

“At least we had a full conversation. That’s progress.” 

“True. But I think it’s time to kick it up a notch. And Thor’s party is the perfect opportunity.” 

* * *

“Sit still or I’m going to poke your eye out,” Nat warned as you fidgeted for the thousandth time as she put the finishing touches on your make up. 

Despite your rapidly mounting nerves, the afternoon had been fun. All four of you were going out that night, so you spent the time getting ready together. Wanda had left for her anniversary dinner with Viz an hour earlier. And Tony had come to pick up Pepper for Rhodey’s award ceremony shortly thereafter leaving you with Nat. 

“Are you sure you’re not going overboard? This feels like a lot of makeup. I don’t want to look like I’m trying too hard.” 

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t question my makeup skills because I love you.” She smirked as she took a step back to admire her work. “Perfect.” 

She held up the mirror so you could look at your reflection and you were pleasantly surprised. What had felt like a lot of makeup was really just touches here and there to enhance your features. 

“You’re a knockout. Now it’s time for the finishing touch.” 

She walked over to your closet and pulled out the black knee high boots you had bought on a whim during fall semester. 

“I’m not wearing the boots, Nat.” 

“Yes, you are. They make the outfit. Besides, you sass walk when you were them.” 

“What does that even mean?” you snorted. 

“It means you sway your hips, and make your ponytail swing. It’s hot. People notice when you do it.” 

“Really?” you asked and your voice was way more hopeful than you wanted it to be. 

“You’re not nearly as invisible as you think you are, sweetheart,” she said softly stroking your cheek. “Now, put on the damn boots.” 

You chuckled and took the boots and zipped them up over your skinny jeans. You glanced at your reflection in the full length mirror on the back of your door. 

Nat looked over your shoulder. 

“You look like you want to puke.” 

She wasn’t wrong; your stomach was queasy. 

“I’m so nervous,” you admitted moving to sit on your bed. 

“There’s nothing to be nervous about. It’s just a party.” 

“It’s my first college party,” you reminded her. “And I’m going by myself.” 

“Only for a little while. Clint and I will be there as soon as the meeting is over.” 

“Are you sure I don’t need to be there?” you asked for the sixth. 

“I’m positive. E-board only. We’re just finalizing numbers. The real work will start next week. Come on. Clint and I will get you on the shuttle.” 

“I can do this,” you mumbled as you pulled on your peacoat and double checked your purse. 

“Yes, you can.” 

True to her word Nat and Clint, waited for the shuttle with you, making sure you got on. They also made you promise to text them when you got there and you resisted the urge to call them mom and dad. 


	4. Chapter 4

You spent much of the overly warm shuttle ride breathing deeply, trying to calm your stomach. It was a relief when you finally reached the opposite end of campus and you hopped off the bus into the cool air. Thor’s apartment was a five minute walk from the end of campus and you gave yourself a mental pep talk the whole way there. 

There was a sign on the door saying just come in, so you did. There was upbeat music playing and people were dancing but it was hardly the rager you had been expecting. You scanned the room, looking for anyone you knew, but to no avail. Before you could panic and run away there was a tap on your shoulder. 

“Hey, stranger.” 

You were relieved when you turned and saw Bucky standing there. 

“Hey, Bucky. How’s it going?” 

“Can’t complain. It’s Friday. Here let me take your coat.” 

You smiled and handed it to him and he hung it in the front closet. 

“The guys are in here. We were just about to play beer pong. Do you want to be on my team?”

“I’ve never played,” you admitted. “So not sure you want me to be on your team.” 

He chuckled and tossed his arm around your shoulder as he pulled you into the room where the pong table was set up. 

“If you’ve never played you deserve to have the best player as your partner, doll. “ 

“Then I guess that means she’s on my team,” Sam argued. “Hey, y/n. Lookin’ good.” 

“Thanks,” you grinned, although it dimmed when you realized Steve was absent. 

“Y/n, I’m so glad you made it,” Thor stopped midshot and beamed as he gave you a hug. 

“Thanks for inviting me.” 

“Of course.” 

“Can we please get on with this?” A dark-haired guy groaned from the other end of the table. 

“Excuse me, y/n. I have to kick my rude brother’s ass in beer pong.” 

You laughed and settled in on the couch next to Bucky and Sam who acted as commentators for the match, explaining the rules to you in the process. People were constantly moving through the room and each time you automatically looked to see if it was Steve. You hoped Sam or Bucky would bring him up but they didn’t, so you stayed silent, giggling at their commentary instead. 

When Thor did in fact beat his brother, Bucky immediately pulled you to your feet.

“We’ve got next,” he announced. 

“Challengers shoot first,” Thor’s partner, Fandral, grinned cockily as he handed you the balls. 

You could feel your competitive side coming out and you smirked right back at him. 

“Do you want me to go first, doll?” Bucky offered. 

“Sure.” 

You handed Bucky one ball and stepped back so he could take the shot. He sunk the ball in the back corner cup with ease and grinned as Thor chugged the cup. He and Fandral were clearly not worried about you as competition as they leaned back against the wall. You switched places with Bucky and took a deep breath before sinking your shot in the opposite back corner. 

“Beginner’s luck,” Fandral assured Thor as he chugged the cup and they rolled the balls back towards you. 

Thor seemed skeptical. Which proved to be the right sentiment when you and Bucky won without missing a shot. Five matches later, you and Bucky had collectively only had to drink 3 cups. After beating Sam and Scott for a second time, Bucky whooped.

“Suck on that, Wilson.” 

“Psh, you didn’t do anything. That was all Ace over there.” 

You snorted at the nickname and shot him a reasonable facsimile of his own cocky grin. 

“Are you sure you haven’t played beer pong before?” Sam asked as you walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the metal tub on the island. 

“I’m positive.” 

“I call bullshit,” Fandral commented, overhearing your conversation. 

You grinned guiltily.

“Tell the truth, y/n,” Thor prompted. 

“Okay, so I really haven’t ever played beer pong. _Technically_. But every summer at the carnival I blew my allowance on that game where you try to sink the ping pong balls in the fish bowls. I got pretty good. I may have a few oversized stuffed animals at home from it.” 

Sif high-fived you with an impressed smile. “Sneaky.” 

“I like her,” Loki grinned to his brother who scoffed. 

“You’re devious. I did not see that coming,” Sam commented with a shake of his head. 

You shrugged and smiled coyly.

“So what happened with your friend and that girl last night?” Scott asked as he swigged his beer. 

“Well he’s out on a date with her right now,” you told him a bit smugly. 

“Do you always get such good results? Maybe I should have you wingwoman for me,” Sam chuckled nudging his shoulder against yours. 

“I don’t know how much of a wingwoman I am. I mean they’ve both been flirting since last semester. All I really did was make him take the final step.” 

“You should meet our friend and give him the same advice,” Bucky remarked. 

“He’s been pining for a while now and he just won’t step up.” 

Your eyebrows raised; you hoped they were talking about Steve and you. You didn’t think they would be mean enough to tease you about him. You were hesitant to ask and the group’s conversation quickly moved on. 

You got along really well with Thor’s friends, and although you had come to the party in hopes of seeing Steve and despite the odd clenching in your stomach, you were having a blast. You even accepted Fandral’s offer to dance. 

After a few songs you were overheating and you excused yourself and retreated to the back porch with a fresh bottle of water and finally checked your phone. As promised you had texted Nat and Clint when you got to the party. You had texted once more during Thor’s beer pong match to express your disappointment that Steve wasn’t there, but you hadn’t checked since then. 

**_Natasha (8:30 PM):_** Maybe he’s on his way. Try to have fun honey. 

**_Natasha (9:27 PM):_** Sorry this meeting is taking so long. We’ll be there soon. 

**_Natasha (9:52 PM):_** We just finished up. Are you still there?” 

**_Natasha (9:59 PM):_** I really hope you’re not answering because you’re having a good time. We’re on our way. Be there in twenty. 

You checked the time on your phone and realized that they should be arriving soon. You chugged some water and immediately regretted that decision. You immediately coughed it all up and started to dry heave. When those finally subsided you were woozy and your stomach was in knots. Slowly you made your way back inside, accidentally bumping into someone.

“Sorry,” you mumbled, focusing on staying upright. 

“Y/n?” 

You looked up at the sound of your name and found Pietro and Sif looking at you with concern. 

“Pietro? What are you doing here?”

“Sif and I are on the track team together. What are you doing here?” 

“Thor and I hang out from time to time. So he invited me.” 

“You two know each other?” Sif asked in surprise. 

“She’s my kid sister’s best friend. We all went to high school together.” 

You scoffed at the term kid sister. 

“By kid sister he means twin sister who he’s like ten minutes older than,” you informed Sif who rolled her eyes.

“Twelve minutes,” Pietro corrected. 

They both took notice as you swayed on your feet. 

“Are you alright?” Sif asked reaching out to steady you. 

“Did you drink too much?” 

You shook your head, which was a bad idea as you tried to control a wave of nausea. 

“No. I think I’m coming down with something. I’m going to head home. See you later. It was nice meeting you, Sif.” 

“Likewise.” 

You got two steps away before he told you to wait up.

“I’ll take you home.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” 

“I’d really feel better if I did. You look like you might pass out on your way there,” he told you honestly. “I was about to head out anyway. We’ve got a meet in the morning.” 

You were feeling crappier by the minute and having someone make sure you got up to your room wasn’t the worst idea. 

“Thanks, Piet.” 

“Of course. I’ll see you at five, Sif.” 

“You had better. I’m not calling you a thousand times to wake your lazy ass up again,” she mock glared, before smiling caringly at you. “I hope you feel better.” 

“Thank you.” 

He flashed her a grin and put his hand on your lower back to guide you. 

“Did you have a coat?” he asked as you made it into the front room. 

“In the front closet. Black peacoat.” 

“Okay, wait here. I’ll get it.” 

You took your phone out to text Nat and let her know you were heading out but she should still have fun at the party when she walked through the front door with Clint, zeroing in on you immediately. 

“Y/n, you are still here! I was worried when you didn’t text me back.” 

“I was just on my way out. I’m not feeling well.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“My stomach has been screwy all night. I thought it was nerves but it didn’t go away. And now I feel dizzy and a bit feverish.” 

“You do look a little pale. We’ll take you home,” she offered immediately. 

“No. You guys just got here. Stay have fun,” you insisted. “Piet’s gonna take me home.”

On cue, he appeared at your side with your coat. 

“Hey guys. What are you doing here? Do you know Thor too?” 

“No, he just extended the invitation to y/n’s friends because he thought she was too chicken to come on her own,” Clint grinned. 

“Shut up,” you laughed half-heartedly. 

“Alright, you look dead on your feet. Let’s go,” Nat ordered as you pulled on your coat. 

“Seriously, Nat. Please stay. You guys will have fun. It’s a great party.” 

“Are you sure?” Clint asked. 

“Yes. I’m just going to go curl up in bed anyways. I’ll see you later.” 

“Ready, munchkin?” Pietro teased and you rolled your eyes at the old nickname. 

“Ready, speedy.” 

“I’ll come check on you tomorrow,” Nat promised. 

“We’ll bring you breakfast,” Clint added.

“Thank you. Have fun.” 

* * *

You woke up in the pitch black and glanced at the alarm clock. It read just after 3 in the morning. You were still nauseated and you only had one water bottle left in your mini fridge so you decided to make a run to the vending machines downstairs. 

You pulled on a pair of fuzzy socks and an oversized sweatshirt, leaving the hood up. The vending machines were just around the corner for the elevators and as you loaded up on ginger ale and water you heard two familiar voices walking down the hallway. 

“I can’t believe I missed her,” Steve groaned. “By ten minutes.” 

“Hey, I told you to come like two hours earlier,” Buck snarked. 

“I know but my shift ran long. We had six medical transports.” 

Confused by the comment you risked peeking around the corner and you were greeted with the sight of Steve in an EMT uniform, which was undeniably hot. Biting your lip you quickly ducked out of view before they could spot you. 

“Well you need to step up and ask her out or someone else is going to. She turned a lot of heads tonight.” 

You blushed at Bucky’s report. 

“Like who?” There was an edge of concern in his voice. 

“Loki and Fandral were definitely checking her out. I’m sure there were others. She looked hot. Maybe it’s best you weren’t there after all.” 

You were surprised by the comment. Steve was too. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means you turn into a bumbling dork at the sight of her on a normal day. And tonight she was dressed to kill. You probably would have fainted.” 

You heard a thwap and Bucky grunted; you guessed Steve punched Bucky in the arm. 

“She’s so gorgeous. And I can’t even get my name out when I talk to her let alone ask her out. What if she just thinks I’m this loser she sees around all the time?” 

Your eyes nearly bugged out of your head. How could anyone think he was a loser? 

“She doesn’t. Trust me she was looking for you tonight. I could tell.” 

“Shut up, Bucky,” you grumbled under your breath. 

“Anyways, dude. She knows your name. We’ve talked about you. You know her name we’ve talked about her. You even talked to her friends about her. Just skip the introductions. Focus on the asking her out thing.” 

“I feel like that’s weird. Besides after all this time I want to introduce myself. It feels like cheating if I skip that part.” 

“Then introduce yourself. Next time you see her say hi, I’m Steve Rogers. Will you go out with me?” 

“Nah, Buck. It’s got to be smoother than that. I’ll think of something.” 

The elevator dinged at last. 

“You are the antithesis of smooth. Embrace your awkwardness. Please.” 

“Jerk.” 

“Punk.” 

That was the last thing you heard before the elevator slid shut. Stunned, you made your way back to your room trying to process what you had just overheard. 


	5. Chapter 5

The stomach bug was brutal. You spent Saturday and most of Sunday either in bed or crouched over a toilet. By Sunday afternoon you had only managed to keep down half a pack of crackers. When your neglected phone rang, you grabbed it and put it on speaker, assuming it was your mom. 

“Hello,” you mumbled. 

“Hey, y/n,” a deep voice boomed. 

“Thor?” 

“Yeah, it’s me. Sif told me you left sick and I texted you a few times but you didn’t respond so I wanted to call and check on you.” 

You were caught off guard by the sweet gesture and didn’t answer immediately. 

“Are you feeling better?” Thor prompted after a moment. 

“A little. But still pretty sick,” you admitted. “What are you up to?” 

“Just at my apartment studying for an exam tomorrow,” you could hear the annoyance in his voice. “Do you want me to bring you anything?” 

“Thor, you’re all the way at the other end of campus.” 

“So?” You could practically see him shrugging. 

Although you knew part of him was offering because he didn’t want to study, you could also hear the genuine concern. 

“I’m okay. Thank you though. That’s very sweet. My friends are taking good care of me.” 

“I’m glad to hear it. And I hope you still had some fun on Friday.” 

“I had a really great time,” you told him honestly. 

“Good. We’ll have to do it again once you’re better. With all your friends next time.”

“That sounds great!” 

“Awesome. Well, I should probably get back to studying. I hope you feel better soon. Let me know if you need anything.”

“I will. Thanks for checking on me, Thor. Good luck on your exam.” 

“Thanks,” he snorted. 

Once you hung up with him you continued checking your phone. You had assumed all of the messages were from the group chat so you had just ignored them. But as you read through them you noticed messages from Thor and an unknown number. 

**_Unknown Number (10:30 PM):_** Hey, doll. Where’d you disappear to? Stevie is trying to challenge in beer pong. I need my partner back. 

**_Unknown Number (10:46 PM):_** Ran into your friends. They said you went home sick. L I hope you feel better. Let me know if you need anything. I only live a few floors away. 

You smiled at Bucky’s messages and quickly saved his number before texting back.

 ** _Y/n (12:17 PM):_** Sorry I had to leave the other night. Did you beat Steve at beer pong? 

You had skimmed through about a third of the messages when Bucky responded. 

**_Bucky (12:23 PM):_** No worries, doll. Nah, took pity on Steve and made him my partner. He’s not as good as you though. 

**_Y/n (12:26 PM):_** Haha. Still undefeated? 

**_Bucky (12:27 PM):_** I don’t want to talk about it… But please come to the next party. 

**_Bucky (12:28 PM):_** Are you feeling better? 

**_Y/n (12:30 PM):_** Kinda. Today is better than yesterday, but still staying in bed for the most part. 

**_Bucky (12:33 PM):_** Just making vending machine runs?

Your eyes widened at his response. Did he know you overheard him and Steve? Before you could panic too much he sent a follow up text.

 ** _Bucky (12:33 PM):_** That’s what I did when I got the flu last year. 

**_Bucky (12:34 PM)_** : Take it that means you don’t want to join us for dinner?

 ** _Y/n (12:34 PM):_** Going to have to rain check. Thanks for the invite though. 

**_Bucky (12:36 PM):_** I hope you feel better soon. Seriously, let me know if you need anything.

 ** _Y/n (12:37 PM):_** Thank you, Bucky. 

**_Bucky (12:38 PM):_** Any time, doll. 

You sighed and smiled to yourself as you locked your phone. Even if nothing ever happened with you and Steve, his friends were total sweethearts and you were glad you had gotten to know them. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by your door opening. 

“Honey, I’m home! And I brought soup!” Wanda announced. 

She, Natasha, and Pepper bustled into the room and started fussing over you. 

“You guys shouldn’t be here. I’ll get you sick.” 

“I’m pretty sure if you were going to get us sick, we’d already be done for. So shush,” Nat warned fluffing your pillow aggressively. 

“Besides, you must be getting bored. You haven’t so much as texted since Friday night. And we’ve got loads of gossip.” 

“Well let’s hear it then,” you urged, curling up at the head of your bed so you could use your desk as your table. 

You listened with rapt attention as they filled you in on everything that had happened over the past few days. You then filled them in on what had happened at the party - they focused in first on the beer pong detail. 

“You played beer pong?” Pepper asked squinting at you. 

“She was apparently extremely good at beer pong, based on what I heard,” Nat reported but eyed you suspiciously nonetheless. 

Wanda merely chuckled as she swallowed a bite of her waffles. 

“All those hours at the carnival finally paid off, huh?” 

“Exactly,” you grinned. “Anyways, after I danced with Fandral, I started feeling feverish so I went out to the back porch for a bit. Felt worse so I decided to go home. And that’s when I ran into Pietro who offered to take me home. And then you came in,” you commented to Nat. 

She nodded and picked up from there. 

“Well after you left, Clint and I went to get drinks and introduce ourselves to Thor, who’s super welcoming to everybody by the way. He didn’t even really care who we were.” 

“I like that about him,” you grinned. 

“But when we said we were your friends, he and the others got really excited. You’ve made quite the impression on them. Less than ten minutes after you walked out, Steve showed up wearing his uniform. Did you know he’s an EMT?” 

You were going to lie, but your grin gave you away. 

“How did you know?” 

“I kind of saw him and Bucky when they got home that night while I was at the vending machines?” 

“And you didn’t tell us?!” 

“I was a bit busy puking.” 

“Valid.” 

“We can circle back to that,” you said pointedly. 

“Fine,” she huffed. “Well he came in with Bucky who must have been dancing or outside. They were looking for you to play beer pong. That’s when I told them you had gone home sick. Steve was super disappointed. Like we’re talking puppy dog pout. After that, we chatted for a bit and he tried to causally swing the conversation back to you every chance he got. He definitely likes you. Eventually they left to play beer pong and Clint and I bailed. We were both pretty fried after that meeting. But it was definitely a fun party. I’d love to hang out with them again.” 

“They sound super fun,” Wanda agreed. “And my brother really likes hanging with them.” 

“I was so surprised when I bumped into him,” you told her. “I swear you can’t go anywhere on this campus without knowing somebody who knows somebody.” 

“Agreed. It’s so strange. Did I tell you guys that the other person Rhodey was being honored with at the ROTC banquet was Okoye?”

“No way!” 

“Yeah, Tony and I ended up sitting with T’Challa and Nakia.” 

“It’s such a small world.” 

The conversation continued easily after that until out of the blue Nat remembered that you hadn’t told them what you overheard. 

“Spill, missy.” 

“Okay. So I woke up in the middle of the night and really needed water and ginger ale so I went down to the vending machines by the elevators and I heard people coming down the hall. I recognized Steve and Bucky’s voices and Steve said he couldn’t believe he just missed me. Bucky wasn’t particularly sympathetic. And he told him to ask me out or someone else would. He then said that I had turned some heads.” 

“You did,” Nat grinned. “I saw it as you were leaving. I also heard about it after you left. Steve’s jaw probably would have hit the floor.” 

“That’s essentially what Bucky said. Steve said that I was… that he kept getting sidetracked when he talked to me.” 

They picked up on your hesitation. 

“What exactly did he say you were?” Pepper pressed. 

“Come on. Fess up,” Wanda urged. 

“So gorgeous he couldn’t get his name out,” you mumbled before burying your face in your arms. “And that’s why he hadn’t asked me out yet!” 

Their squeals were deafening as they stared at you with expectant stares. 

“Oh my god. Then you know what you have to do right?” 

“What?” You asked, genuinely unsure. 

“Introduce yourself of course! So he can ask you out!” Wanda practically shouted and you immediately shushed her. 

“Or better yet, just ask him out, so then he only has to worry about introducing himself,” Nat countered and you snorted. 

“I’m not kidding.” 

“I can’t just ask him out, Nat.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because, every time I talk to him I look like a dork. I’d probably try to ask him to go to the movies and accidentally propose to him.” 

“He probably wouldn’t mind that,” Wanda snickered and you glared. 

“Not helpful. I’m just going to be patient. It will happen naturally. I don’t want to force anything.” 

They knew by your tone that they wouldn’t be able to budge your decision. Yet. 

They stayed for a few more hours, chatting but you started to feel sick again and they left you to sleep. 

* * *

You were basically back to normal the following morning, but you skipped classes and slept in and then disinfected your room. When you made your way down to dinner, you were surprised to find your friends and Steve’s friends sitting at one long table. 

“Y/n, you’re late!” Nat called patting the open seat next to her. 

“Sorry, I fell asleep after I finished cleaning.” 

You smiled in greeting as you hung you backpack one of the two open chairs between Nat and Bucky. 

“I’m going to grab food. I’ll be back.” 

“I’ll come with you,” Wanda offered. 

You smiled and waited for her. 

“You literally just missed him,” she told you as soon as you were away from the rest of them. 

“Missed who?” you asked already knowing the answer. 

“Steve. He left for work two minutes before you got here.” 

You could hear the frustration in her voice and it was almost comical. You were certain the rest of the table were equally annoyed. 

“Well maybe it’s for the best. I look like crap. I wouldn’t want to meet him like this,” you explained gesturing to the baggy t-shirt and sweatpants you were wearing. 

“Well, we’re all having dinner again tomorrow,” she informed you, “Dress cute.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” you chuckled. 

* * *

The next night you and Bruce were the first ones to arrive at dinner, claiming the large table in the back. When everyone but Steve had arrived there was conveniently only one seat left right next to you. You ate quickly, your nerves getting the best of you. But forty-five minutes later there was no sign of Steve and you had a lab report to finish so you excused yourself despite the group’s protests. 

As you took the escalator down to the first floor to go to the science building you spotted Steve heading up and you couldn’t help but shake your head. Sometimes fate had a sense of humor. 

* * *

You and Steve continued to miss each other for the next week much to your friends’ growing frustration. The next weekend you were studying in the common room when Nat rushed in and shoved her phone at you. 

“Since when do you not check your phone every ten minutes? I tagged you two hours ago?”

“I was studying. Tagged me in what?” 

“That.” 

She gestured to the phone and you quickly read the post on the screen. 

_MC #1042 To my beautiful ship in the night. I think it’s time we stop just passing each other. Meet me at the ASL ball in two weeks. I’ll be waiting for you._

“I guess this means I’ll meet him at the dance,” you laughed. “Does this mean the rest of you will stop blowing gaskets every time we accidentally miss each other?” 

“Probably not,” she shrugged as she took the phone back. “It’s statistically improbable that you and he would miss each other this much. You know I really thought you’d be more excited about this.”

“It is exciting. I’m sorry. I’m just really stressed about my calc exam tomorrow. It’s been totally kicking my ass this semester.” 

She nodded understandingly and gave you a quick squeeze. 

“You’ve got this. But I’ll let you study.” 

You blew out a long breath once you heard her door close. The truth was the post didn’t really sound like him. And you were a bit disappointed that this was how he decided to ask you out. You daydreamed about the dramatic meeting that your friends were now expecting, growing more embarrassed by the second. When the real anxiety about your exam kicked back in you shook them away and returned to studying. 

It wasn’t until the after your exam the next day that you looked at the post on your own. You wanted to see if Bucky had tagged Steve. That was typically the pattern. But as you scrolled through the page the post above it caught your eye. 

_MC #1043 To my constant missed connection (with the blonde hair and the dreamy blue eyes). I think it’s time we stop leaving it up to fate. How about meeting at the ASL ball? I hope I see you then._

“I can’t believe them,” you muttered to yourself. 

You were going to kill your friends. 

* * *

The next two weeks were too busy for you to call them out on their fake missed connection they posted on your behalf. Between the next round of midterms and actually helping with the preparations for the ball, it arrived in the blink of an eye. 

The girls had tried to wait for you, but they had to be there early to make sure everything was set up. You were supposed to be there early too, but your lab practical ran long and you were rushing to get there on time. 

You had just finished putting on your jewelry when there was a firm knock on the door. Grinning to yourself as you looked through the peephole. With one last look in the mirror, you smoothed your dress and pulled open the door. 

“Wow. You’re stunning, y/n.” 

You took a moment to appreciate the well-dressed man in front of you. You grinned as you reached out and brushed a bit of stray lint off his shoulder. 

“Not so bad yourself, Steve.”

“Shall we?” 

You grabbed your purse and your leather jacket and looped your arm through his. 

“We shall.” 

He waited for you to lock your door before leading you down the hallway. 

“You know they’re going to be pissed right?” 

“It serves them right,” you grinned. 

“Sam was right. You are devious,” he chuckled, blue eyes sparkling. 

“Yes. Yes, I am.” 


	6. Chapter 6

You both hesitated outside the doors to the ballroom. 

“Are you ready for this?” He asked arching an eyebrow. 

The smirk playing at the corners of his lips reassured you. 

“Most definitely.” 

You laced your fingers together and strode through the door. You briefly showed your tickets to Evie, the club treasurer, who glanced at Steve and shot you an approving smile. 

“Have fun!” she spoke and signed. She also signed “he’s hot”, but Steve didn’t need to know that. 

“We will!” you replied in both ways as well. 

“Do you see any of them?” Steve asked as he scanned the room. 

“Over there,” you said pointing. “By the DJ. Probably waiting to put a spotlight on us.” 

“Showtime,” he grinned and squeezed your fingers once before letting go. “I’ll see you over there.” 

“Looking forward to it,” you winked. 

You watched as he cut through the dance floor so he could approach your friends from the opposite direction. Taking a deep breath you put on your best smile and hurried over to the massive group. 

Thor was the first to spot you, pointing out your approach to the others. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late. Did I miss anything exciting?” you asked as you greeted them with hugs. 

“Nope the party has now officially begun.”

“I love your dress,” Betty gushed as she held hands with Bruce. 

“Thank you. I love yours. Green is definitely your color.” 

“Thanks. How did your lab practical go?” 

You groaned at the reminder of the disaster. 

“My bench mate dropped a dessicator and shattered it like twenty minutes in.”

Their eyes widened in horror. 

“No way!”

“Yup dead silence and then SMASH. I’m pretty sure he’s getting a zero, but I had to spend the whole time trying not to step on broken glass.” 

“Yikes.” 

“I know. I couldn’t believe it.” 

You mingled with them a bit longer before going over to formally greet the Bucky and the guys. 

“Hey fellas.” 

“Hey, doll. You look great,” Bucky grinned giving you a one armed hug. 

“Thanks. Are you enjoying yourselves so far?” 

“Tons,” Thor boomed before he spotted Steve walking towards you and nudged Sam unsubtly. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as he approached and you did your best to carry on a normal conversation with Bucky without giving yourself away. 

Once he had joined the circle opposite you, you glanced over and away at him quickly. Bucky smirked and took it at as nerves. 

“I’m going to go say hi to Leo and Jemma,” you announced suddenly spotting the couple by the drinks table. 

“Just hang on a second, doll. Hey, Stevie, come here,” he grinned reaching over to pull his best friend closer. “There’s someone I want you to meet.” 

You could feel all of your friends watching you as you came face to face with Steve. 

“Steve, this y/n. Y/n this is Steve.” 

“What’s up?” He greeted you with a noncommittal jut of his chin. 

“Not much.” You looked at Bucky whose jaw was on the floor. “Did you want anything else, Bucky?”

He shook his head, too stunned to respond. 

“Then I’m going to go say hi to Fitzsimmons,” you repeated. “Later, Steve.” 

“See you around,” he deadpanned. 

Everybody was gaping at the two of you. Natasha and Wanda blocked your path. 

“Seriously?!” Tony finally spoke for the group. “After months of pining and posting on the missed connections page. That’s the introduction we get?” 

You tilted your head innocently. 

“Oh I’m sorry, was that not dramatic enough for you guys?” you asked in a victorious tone. “Steve they’re disappointed in how our first introduction went,” you sighed finally turning to face him again. 

“Oh well,” he shrugged. “Can’t win ‘em all. Maybe we should try it again though. Let’s schedule for the Spring Break Bash next week.” 

“Mm. I can’t. Guess we’ll have to postpone until after the break. Thor you said you wanted to have another party right?” 

Thor nodded, just as confused as the others. 

“Great. We’ll try it again there?” 

“Sounds perfect. May be you can try to be a bit more excited to see me.” 

“It’ll be hard. But I can try,” you teased. “Will that work for you guys?” 

You both glanced at your friends. Their faces were a mix of shock, annoyance, and dawning understanding. You and Steve shared a look before bursting out laughing. 

“You’ve already met. Officially, after everything we went through,” Bucky summed up as you and Steve collapsed into each other. “You both suck.” 

“We suck?” you asked incredulously. 

“You guys posted fake confessions to try to get us here,” Steve reminded him as his hand snaked around your waist. 

“How did you know they were fake?” Pepper asked not even bothering to deny it. 

“Next time don’t let Tony write them – ships in the night,” you elaborated when they questioned you. “Also, I knew the one intended for him wasn’t written by me. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together.” 

“So how did you two actually meet?” Scott prompted. 

You looked up at Steve who was going a bit red. 

“Well…” 

* * *

**_~ 8 Days Earlier ~_** __

_You had offered to man the ticket table in the student union solo for the last hour on Thursday so Nat and Clint could grab dinner before yet another E-board meeting. It had been relatively quiet – most people bought their tickets online - and you had spent most of the time studying for your lab practical that you had the following week. Finally just as you were starting to pack up, someone approached the table._

_“Excuse me, could I get two tickets for the dance?”_

_You looked up and found Steve smiling down at you._

_“Ab-Absolutely,” you stumbled over the word before clearing your throat. “That’ll be $20,” you informed him as you pulled the two cardstock tickets from one section of the lockbox._

_He pulled out his wallet and handed you a crisp twenty dollar bill and you traded him the tickets._

_“Thank you,” he grinned._

_“Thank **you**.” _

_“So what is this dance raising money for?” he asked conversationally as he looked at the fliers for the deaf studies club._

_“Well partially, it’s to fund several other events that we sponsor here at the university – signing hours and such. But the other portion of tickets sales and the raffles that will be at the dance, go directly to a charity that focuses on outreach in the deaf community in the city, such as providing translators during healthcare appointments.”_

_“That’s an excellent cause.”_

_“And also the event itself is a chance for the community here at the university to learn about sign language and the way it is used to communicate. Any of the club members and the students taking ASL will be signing and speaking,” You continued. You couldn’t help but be excited. The club was very special to all of you._

_“Interesting. Do you know ASL?”_

_“Just a little. My friend Clint was actually born deaf and grew up signing even after he got a cochlear implant, so he’s been teaching us some. I’m going to take it as my language elective though. I start next semester.”_

_“That’s really cool. I’d love to learn more about the community.”_

_You could hear his sincerity and smiled openly._

_“Well we meet every other week upstairs on Wednesdays at 4. You should come to the next meeting.”_

_“I think I will,” he grinned. “Thanks for answering all my questions.”_

_“My pleasure.”_

_He started to walk away and you were about to just take Wanda’s advice and shout your name at him when he turned around abruptly and strode back to you._

_“Can I ask you one more thing?”_

_“Of course.”_

_You were waiting for him to ask for your name. After all this time he was finally going to do it._

_“Will you be my date to the dance?” He asked offering you the ticket with a shy smile._

_You did a double take and you were sure your jaw had dropped. He really had skipped the introductions. Composing yourself, you smiled coyly._

_“I don’t go out with boy’s whose names I don’t know,” you teased._

_His eyes went wide and he seemed to be recounting your conversation._

_“I knew I forgot something. So much for being smooth,” he muttered under his breath and you couldn’t help but giggle. He looked a little embarrassed but stuck out his right hand for you to shake. “In that case, I’m Steve. Steve Rogers.”_

_“Nice to meet you, Steve Rogers. I’m y/n y/ln.”_

_“Y/n,” You couldn’t explain how satisfying it was to finally hear him say your name, “It’s nice to put a name to a face.”_

_“Agreed. I think we have a few mutual meddlers. I mean friends.”_

_He chuckled, “I didn’t think that missed connection sounded like you.”_

_“Same here,” you grinned back._

_“Now, you never answered my question. Will you be my date for the dance, Y/n?”_

_“I would love to.”_

  


_That night he had invited you to dinner off campus and the two of you spent the evening getting to know one another, eventually coming to the topic of your friends._

_“I know they mean well, but I kind of want to get them back for the little stunt they pulled,” Steve admitted as you shared a slice of apple pie._

_“I have an idea. But it involves some acting and major disappointment for our friends.”_

_Your lips curled up in an evil grin, and he gestured for you to go on._

_“I love it already.”_


	7. Chapter 7

There was some mutual chastising for meddling and the subsequent payback, but overall everyone was just happy to see you and Steve together. Conversation was soon set aside in favor of dancing. Your group was large enough to form a small mosh pit and somehow managed to push you and Steve to the center. 

As the night wound down, everyone was directed out onto the balcony for the surprise finale. Steve moved to follow the rest of your friends but you stopped him. When he shot you a questioning look and gestured towards the crowd of people, you simply shook your head and winked before dragging him towards the back exit.

“Y/n, where are we going? We’re gonna miss it.” 

“No. we’re about to have the best seat in the house,” you smirked knowing he had no idea what the surprise was. “Come on.” 

Once you were outside you led him down the dirt pathway and over the bridge to the docks. You pulled off your heels and tucked your legs under you, trailing your fingers against the rough wood. He hesitated for a moment before following suit, sitting cross-legged beside you. 

“What are we doing out here? What’s the surprise?”

“Watch.” 

Just as he turned his attention to the sky above the opposite bank where you were pointing, the first round of fireworks lit up the night. 

“Wow,” he breathed out quietly. 

You glanced over when you heard him moving around beside you. 

“Where are you going?” you asked, surprised to see him getting to his feet. 

“Just making myself more comfortable,” he grinned moving behind you. 

His hands settled on your waist, pulling you closer so you could rest your head on his shoulder and lace your fingers over his. 

“Ooh. I like this much better,” you admitted. 

“Thought you might,” he rumbled in your ear, making you giggle. 

You stayed cuddled like that long after the last sparks faded from the sky. 

“You know, I’m really glad you posted that missed connection,” you murmured turning to smile at him. “Otherwise I’d still be avoiding eye contact and giggling every time you walked by.” 

He looked a little surprised by your confession. . 

“You were giggling because of me?” 

“Oh yeah. Every time. I have zero poker face, so the second I would see you coming I would get this big dopey grin and look at the ground because I was flustered and I thought you would think I was a dork. But once you’d passed I couldn’t get rid of the nervous giddy feeling so I’d end up giggling.” 

“I thought you were just always happy,” he admitted, “When I wrote that confession, I didn’t really think you’d even know who posted it, but I figured asking you to smile my way was an easy way to find out if you had even noticed me.” 

“Notice you? I was looking for you as soon as I started classes.” 

The words slipped out before your brain could shut you up and you quickly pressed your lips together. You toyed with his tie as you leaned against his leg, mortified. 

“Does that mean you remembered me from your orientation?”

Your eyes flew to his in surprise. 

“How did you know that?” 

He offered you a crooked smile as he stroked your cheek. 

“Because I remember you of course. I had seen you early on day one but you weren’t in my group so I didn’t see you for the rest of the day. But then you came down to the dance floor at the party that night and your friend asked me to teach you both the SHIELD shuffle. I did but then you went to get your free t-shirt and I had to switch assignments with somebody else before I got the chance to actually talk to you.” 

You could feel the broad grin stretching across your face. 

“I assumed you met so many people that summer, you’d never remember me.” 

“I couldn’t forget you.” 

His hand slid from your cheek to cup the back of your neck and you pulled him closer by his tie. You both moved slowly, savoring the moment before your lips finally met. The kiss was soft but exciting and Steve pulled you entirely onto his lap as you tangled your fingers in his hair, clutching yourself even closer. 

You stayed on the docks for a few hours, talking and kissing. When you simply couldn’t keep your eyes open anymore Steve insisted on going back to the dorm. 

Yawning, you pulled your ID from your purse and swiped it at the station outside the security desk. You offered them a sleepy smile as you showed them the ID and Steve did the same before wrapping his arm around your waist. You leaned your head against his shoulder, and sighed happily.

As you walked past the dining hall, you realized two things: one, late night was still open and two you were starving. Steve took one look at your face and steered you inside. 

“Why don’t you find us a seat and I’ll go get us food.” 

“Sounds good,” you sighed. 

He kissed your cheek and hurried into line for food. As you scanned the room for an open booth you could cuddle up in, you heard Sam call your name. 

Looking over, you found your friends piled into the long booth, smirking at you. They had clearly been there since the party ended because they were all still dressed up and waggling their eyebrows at you. 

You were sure you looked a mess – your dress was rumpled, your heels were dangling from your fingers, and Steve’s suit jacket was draped around your shoulders. You knew what they were thinking, and on some level you felt you should be embarrassed, but the truth was you couldn’t find it in you to care. 

With false reluctance you joined them, sliding in next to Bucky at the end of the booth. 

“Hey, doll,” he grinned. “Where’d you disappear to? You missed the fireworks.” 

“I think she was busy making fireworks of her own,” Tony grinned. 

You rolled your eyes in response, turning away as you answered your phone. 

“Hey you.” 

“Hey, where’d you end up sitting?” 

“Follow the sounds of the obnoxious people,” you smirked at them but shrieked when Bucky poked you in the ribs. 

“Oh so you found our friends,” he joked. 

“Exactly. Big booth on the far wall.” 

“I see you.” 

You looked up and saw Steve walking towards you and as he smiled at you, you couldn’t help but think back on the night all those months ago when you first read his missed connection. That one missed connection had turned into a half dozen new friendships and you couldn’t be happier. And as he slid in next to you and wrapped his arm around your waist your smile grew. You could get used to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue left! Thanks so much for reading. i hope you enjoyed!


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue: 7 Years Later 

“Have you guys seen Steve?” 

“He _just_ went outside to find you,” Bucky informed you with an amused grin. 

“I just came in from outside,” you groaned. 

“Are you two still doing that ships in the night thing?” Tony scoffed. 

Huffing out a laugh you rolled your eyes. 

“Apparently yes. Alright, I’m going to go look for him. I’ll catch up with you both later.” 

Bucky reached out and caught your wrist. 

“I’ve got a better idea, doll. You stay here and dance with me, and the punk will come find you. Before we need to send out search parties for the both of you.” 

You considered his proposal. 

“Come on, doll. You owe me a dance,” he reminded you with a pout. 

“I suppose I do,” you smiled at him. “Tony, if you see Steve…” 

“I’ll tell him where to find you,” Tony assured you. 

Bucky led you into the center of the dance floor, careful not to step on your dress. 

“Are you having a good day, doll?” 

“It’s everything I dreamed of,” you told him honestly. “And your toast was really sweet.” 

“I meant every word.” 

“Mind if cut in?” 

You beamed at the sound of Steve’s voice, but Bucky whirled you away for a second. 

“Nope. Too slow. Get your own partner,” Bucky teased, pulling you in for a hug and a peck on the cheek before taking a step back. “She’s all yours.” 

“Jerk,” Steve grumbled, rolling his eyes. 

“Punk.” 

Bucky patted him on the shoulder as Steve pulled you close. 

“Where did you disappear to?” he murmured. 

“I was outside taking pictures with the girls. And then I came looking for you. Apparently you had just gone out there.” 

“Naturally,” he chuckled with a shake of his head. “You’d think we’d be better at this after seven years.” 

“Well we’ve got a lifetime together to figure it out,” you beamed up at him. 

His eyes lit up at the prospect. 

“Right you are. See? This is why I married you.” 

Giggling, you played with the hairs at the nape of his neck. 

“I love you so much, Steve.” 

“I love you even more, Y/n.” 

You pulled him down for a long kiss, before you laid your head on his chest as you swayed together to your wedding song. 


End file.
